object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Smelly Peaches
The Smelly Peaches are one of the ten opposing teams in Object Connects. It was formed in What Camp: Part 1. This team is considered of two members from the start; Candle (the leader) and Walky Talky (the follower). Current Members Avocado (EP6).png|Avocado (Leader) Journal (EP6).png|Journal (Follower) Eliminated Members Candle (EP6).png|Candle (20th) Walky Talky (EP6).png|Walky Talky (17th) Coverage After the teams were established in What Camp: Part 1, Candle and Walky Talky will have to work together in the team they both being placed on, The Smelly Peaches. In What Camp: Part 2, The Smelly Peaches were one of the few teams that weren't on a boat when the challenge starts. This was due to Walky Talky refused to let Candle in because he wanted to make sure that there are no weapons inside the boat before they can ride it to the island. Because of this, the teams who are still in the camp drove to the island before The Smelly Peaches would. After this mishaps, Walky Talky let Candle ride the boat since it was all clear to take off being the last team to get there. However, once they are arrived to the island, one of the teams, The Noisy Gooseberries, stole The Smelly Peaches boat and drove back to the camp. Candle had an idea that they can used trees and sticks as a boat and oars to swim across. But Walky Talky kept calling Candle a rookie despite being a leader to the team, which caused her to be mad at him for his annoyance. Despite all this, they swim back to the island along with the other two teams; The Smarty Blueberries and The Sleepy Strawberries. However, Vanilla, who was Mighty at the boat, threw her team treasure chest at The Smelly Peaches causing both of them to not only being eaten the shark but also placing themselves last putting up for elimination. During the elimination, all six teams including The Smelly Peaches, voted for which person they think will be eliminated in the game and in the end, it was Candle who got the most votes. This team have lost its first member leaving Walky Talky alone and competed the next challenge by himself. In Make A Shot, Walky Talky was the only member left in this team and like the other teams, he did the challenge. While Walky Talky was slinging rocks at his tower, he stopped and called to the statues (who he thinks are alive) but later turned angry at them as he thinks they making fun of him. Luckily for Walky Talky, he was save from being eliminated as one of the members The Firey Melons. Journal, let go the log and flunked her partner Cassette Tape onto Walky Talky's tower, causing all of the blocks and statues to be flied around (some flying to the recommended characters) and the other teams to get angry because they think he wins the challenge unfairly. Despite this, after Cassette Tape was eliminated (due to being the responsible for making Walky Talky wins the challenge unfairly), Journal moved to The Smelly Peaches, welcoming her as Walky Talky's very own follower. In Birthday Dash, The Smelly Peaches were dominating the challenge. They were not only grabbing eggs from the egg trees, but they were stealing the eggs from other teams. Sometimes they used honey by using the beehive to trap them such as Crane Flower, Cotton Candy, Lantern, and Vanilla or othertimes they created traps by themselves such as Quince and Yogurt Cup. Key Chain and Thing were questionable since they died from The Smelly Peaches instead of being trapped by them. But for The Smelly Peaches, they have the reason to stole them. They think that the eggs were being stolen by the other teams, and it's up to The Smelly Peaches to stop the other teams by collecting the eggs and returned them back to its rightful owners. This caused anyone who got their eggs away by The Smelly Peaches to form an alliance, sole purposed to find a way to eliminate anyone who is on The Smelly Peaches or just The Smelly Peaches in general. The Sneezy Oranges team however, refused to join in and moved on to collect their newer eggs until one of the members Avocado, was captured by The Smelly Peaches, thinking his bodyless head as an egg. After the alliance's first plan failed, The Smelly Peaches (with Avocado) walked to the contestants who were trapped in the cave and explain to everyone that why can't their work seriously which caused Journal to think about it. However, they were stopped by The Noisy Gooseberries and Key Chain, the latter of which punched Walky Talky causing him to fly towards and lands on the eggs they have "rescued" from the other teams to be destroyed, breaking them. Despite the team losing all of their eggs, they are one of the teams who won the challenge due to Journal saves an handful of eggs. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, The Smelly Peaches did the challenge like everyone else but instead of spitting themselves to find hidden places, they both decided to go together in the woods while taking Sundae who they thought was a giant sundae being placed in the middle of the woods. It's unknown how did they managed to find Sundae but they were the caused for her winning the game for The Speedy Dragonfruits. However, as they continued walking while holding Sundae, Walky Talky stopped and began to finally thinking about himself. He realized that the world he is trying to save isn't changing for the better everytime he saves something or someone. The whole world doesn't credit for him for his actions and he felt that he himself caused many problems as well as anyone. As he continued thinking about himself, they were caught by The Killer thanks to Lantern making an noise to lure him to them freezing them in the progress and being up for elimination immediately. After the elimination, the entire team who were up for elimination voted for Walky Talky due to what happened in the last episode as well as being problematic. Walky Talky accepted his elimination (being the first one to do so) because he realized that most of the challenges were all his fault as well as annoying other people with his duty of being an officer. He said that goodbye to Journal and later got blasted by Jack. Avocado, being the only Sneezy Oranges member took Walky Talky placed as the new leader of The Smelly Peaches. In Keep An Eye after Avocado moved to The Smelly Peaches, things are so great with the team as Avocado tried to tell his partner Journal to listen to him in the challenge but Journal being Journal, kept doing what she was done for her imagination life kicking a beachball instead of hitting it with her hands. This caused Quince's alliance an upper advance to take down The Smelly Peaches and tried to eliminated them or whoever is in that team once and for all (except for Cotton Candy who dones't want to eliminated to eliminated Avocado and wanted him to be apart in the alliance for her sake of her "redemption" to her "fans". However, in the first round, The Smelly Peaches won the challenge by defaulted and moved to the second round due to one of The Smarty Blueberries members being absence in the game and causing them to be disqualified. In the second round, The Smelly Peaches were up against The Noisy Gooseberries in volleyball. However, they lost the first score due to Toothbrush distracted Avocado with his compliment and criticism toward Avocado and his MeTube channel. Avocado took his shot and win another point for his team. Journal was being distracted and living in her own world like she's always do; annoyed Avocado and felt so Cassette Tape for dealing with this. However, as Toothbrush started talking and made a "winning this for papa" phase which triggers Journal and won the second round. In the third round, The Smelly Peaches were up against The Reversal Tomatoes, the other team who also won the second round. The suspense is up against two teams. That was until The Reversal Tomatoes used their special technique again to win but Journal, being made out a hard case, blocked the shot by getting herself hit in the progress. Avocado later hit the ball and land a hit making his team win the challenge. As Avocado checked if Journal's okay, she saw two strange people behind Avocado (most likely her parents) for a spilt second until they vanished. But even with that, The Smelly Peaches won the challenge and their reward is to choose one of the four losing teams to also win an immunity. Avocado decided to pick The Smarty Blueberries for disqualified the game unfairly putting The Happy Berries, The Sleepy Strawberries, and The Punchy Mangoes up for elimination. Reception The team had a rough start in the 2nd episode. It comprises of two team members who can't stand each other and their works, personalities,and leaderships especially one of them made the team falling behind due to his actions,and what's wrose is that their boat has been stolen by another team. They were doomed to be up for elimination from the very beginning. The team didn't complete the challenges properly, but they ended up winning in episode 3 and 4 by luck. However, things are slowly getting better for the team when episode 6 was released. Both of the original members from episode 2 are now gone and later being replaced by new members each comes from different team and they ending up winning the challemge for the first time with their cooperation. Trivia * They're the first team to be formed and created by Jack. *Each member is an enemy to Cotton Candy and Thing. *They're the first team to lose a member **They're also the first team to lose its original members. **As of Keep An Eye, they are the team with the largest members in the game with four members. *Journal joined the team in Episode 3 after Cassette Tape was eliminated. *Walky Talky used to be the follower, but he became the leader after Journal joins the team. Gallery Current Score Tokens Score 3 Token.png Score 3 Token.png Score 3 Token.png Score 7 Token.png Score 5 Token.png Total = 21 Token Points Category:Teams